Dear Henrietta Prince
by theghostqueen
Summary: Blair and Chuck exchange letters as she moves to France and takes on the identity of Henrietta Prince. Can Chuck remind her of what being Blair Waldorf means? Claire and Henrietta Prince are just smokescreens, after all; names to hide behind. CxB oneshot.


dear henry prince,  
>i'm sorry for all of the pain i have caused. i'm leaving for france, and i'm gonna stay for a while. i'll be back. it's just that new york is too much right now. being blair waldorf is too much right now.<br>with love,  
>henrietta prince<p>

dear henrietta prince,  
>running away never works for long. you've left dan brokenhearted. what changed? nothing's new on my end- your gone.<br>Love,  
>C<p>

dear henry prince,  
>i turned into this person that i'm not because it became too hard to be blair waldorf. i forget how to be her. i don't know what it means. does it mean dressing perfectly and orchestrating social suicides? does it mean being serena van der woodsen's best friend? does it mean being in love with chuck bass?<p>

i think that maybe it once meant all of these things but now it means nothing.

dan may think he's brokenhearted, but he doesn't really love me. he has this crazy idea of me- he think's i'm his soul mate, and he loves this image of me he has concocted in his mind. he is in love with claire, not blair. and for a while, i kind of became claire. claire was my henry prince- of course, here in france, i go by henrietta prince. apparently the waldorf name is still recognized in france. nonetheless, dan doesn't love all of me, the good and the bad, like you.

dan was just a way to escape, because being claire became easier than being blair- but i love him, i do. the way i love nate, and the way i love eric. do you understand? i can never love anyone else like i love you.  
>with love,<br>henrietta prince

dear henrietta prince,  
>i love you, and stop stressing over the question we all know the answer to.<p>

being blair waldorf doesn't mean being perfect; nor does it mean being anyone's best friend or girlfriend. being blair waldorf means loving people, and that's one thing you never stopped doing. no one can blame you for trying to take a break from it. being blair waldorf- the support system- must be so tiring, isn't it? i bet it is because i can recount to you all of my memories of blair waldorf doing something for someone else and not herself.

i remember blair waldorf, spending her whole night before a huge French test perusing through all of the upper east side's hip bars, looking for her best friend. i remember hearing her give the men who tried to take advantage of her the worst verbal beatdown of their life. i remember punching them, and i remember knowing that your words hurt them worse. i remember blair waldorf, holding back handfuls of blonde hair as her best friend threw up repeatedly, narrowly missing her prada dress. i remember drinking myself into oblivion until you woke me up. i remember being so close to jumping off a building, when you talked sense into me and saved my life. i remember almost abandoning lily and my life to be henry prince, but you saved me. not because you wanted to, but because you love people and save people and that's what you do. i remember a young girl about to give up her virginity to a boy she didn't even care about, and regret it for the rest of her life, before you saved her and reminded her of the importance of love. i remember you uniting all of us-you, me, Serena, and Nate- not because you wanted to but because you knew that Serena is more important than any argument we will ever have.

maybe being blair waldorf means a million different things, and maybe it only means one. if you asked me, being blair waldorf means knowing to always love.  
>love,<br>C (NOT henry prince- i gave that up a while ago.)

dear C,  
>i love you, and i know that whoever blair waldorf is, she's not blair waldorf without chuck bass. it's been a month and i didn't find what i was looking for in france- i know now that it was in new york all along, but i am scared to come back.<br>love,  
>B<p>

dear B,  
>i'll meet you halfway. i can come visit you, a taste of new york, and you can see how you handle it?<br>hoping you'll accept,  
>Chuck Bass<p>

dear C,  
>i can't… how can you have ever forgiven me? i have done horrible things in my life to good people, and i hurt you worst of all. i told you i wasn't in love with you anymore. how can you forgive that?<br>With love,  
>B<p>

Dear B,  
>it's not like we've never lied to each other before, is it? ;)<p>

i could hold on to this grudge forever, but where will that get us? i'm not going to tell you that it's not going to take a while for me to trust you again. i can forgive you because i want to be with you. now, when should I book my flight for?  
>love,<br>C

Dear C,  
>you are not booking a flight anywhere- i am. see you in a few days. i can't wait… i've missed you. the worst thing i have ever done was to give up on us, when you never did. i'm done running. i won't ever hurt you like this again- i know i won't.<p>

give new york a warning for me- blair waldorf is back, better than ever, with chuck bass by her side.  
>much love,<br>Blair Waldorf

dear B,  
>new york better watch out if it knows what is good for itself. time is what we need, and all i want. i'll give you a warning, though- when you step off of that plane, i'll be waiting with a huge surprise, one that i can only hope you'll love half as much as i love you.<br>the love of your life,  
>Chuck Bass<p>

/

Blair Waldorf steps off of a plane from France and Chuck Bass is waiting for her with a ring, and she's crying so hard that she can barely get the word out, but "Yes," becomes her new mantra and, at night, becomes a reverent prayer.

**AN: Well this was a pretty experimental piece. I really liked the idea of it, though- Blair going through the need that Chuck felt in season 4 (?) to be someone else. It's short and I'm not really fond of the ending I pretty much got lazy with everything but I figured I'd post anyway. I'm working on a longer CxB oneshot. Like 6,000 words long. So hopefully that will be up before the new episode! :) If you don't mind, I'd enjoy hearing what you liked/disliked. Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Gossip Girl doesn't belong to me. Darn it!<strong>


End file.
